Batman Beyond: FIREBIRD!
by witchfirebaby
Summary: There is always a new beginning, a Renaissance' That's what Jasyne Todd has to learn...to survive
1. Author's Notes and Disclaimer!

Batman Beyond: Firebird (NOT A ROMANCE! Don't even ask for one!)

By Moon, Artemis, Selina, Luan and Luna's cousin: Nut (the Egyptian goddess of the sky, moon, and sun)

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman Beyond. If we did, Terry wouldn't wear boots, Ace would still growl at Terry, and Jase would be by his side, pissy as ever. Unfortunately, this will never happen (sigh). We do own Jase, Jeremy, her father, Dark Springs, the Lars, and anything else you don't recognize from the series. If you'd like to use any of them, ASK DAMNIT! 

In addition, we don't make a damn dime off this. If we could we would, seeing as how we are poor people who live in a cardboard box somebody dares to call an apartment to sell for 450$ a month, with only a laptop, and a mouse named Molly who shares space with us! In other words, **DON'T SUE US! OR WE SHALL HAVE OUR PET MOUSE AND LUNA BITE YOU, AND I WARN YOU, BOTH DON''T HAVE THEIR SHOTS UP TO DATE! **

Archive: Yes, but ask first! Just drop a review saying it's going to a good home on _____(name of site). 

Author's notes: **MUST READ PLEASE!!! **

Okay, we like Jason Todd, Robin no. 2 in the DC comics. We like Batman Beyond. So, yes, this is a tribute to Jason.

For those of who do know, skip this, because we will be explaining who Jason is. Jason became Robin2 after Dick left, and Bat's needed a new partner. He chose Jason when Jase tried to (unsuccessfully) steal the Bat-Mobile. While Dick would give Jason his old Robin suit, Jase and Dick would never become brothers, like Tim and Dick would (We think the only reason Dick and Tim became close was Jason's death, I might add, Dick be his namesake sometimes!). Jason was never as popular as the original (and the best!) Robin, and DC killed him off (Which pissed Moon off especially! NEVER mention the death of Jason Todd around her, unless you want her going after DC with an axe! She almost killed us all after reading it!). Jason was killed when he found his birth mother in Ethiopia. Jason went to see her, not knowing she was working with the Joker (DUN, DUN, DUN!). Jason revealed to his mother who he was, and she in turn, told the joker. The Joker caught Jason, and beat him with a crowbar. He then left Jason and his mother to die by bomb blast. Jason tries one more time to be a hero, covering his mother from the blast, even after that bloody bitch betrays him. They both are killed anyway.

So, this is dedicated to the Dracoverse (A site dedicated to Jason as the vigilante, Draco). Shawnee, who is our BEST beta reader and made this the best it could be, smooches, darling! Freddie, our dear departed comic book fiend, and of course, to Jason Todd, Robin2, 1980-1984! A hero to the end. You are missed!

We wrote this story, because we wanted to know what our Jason was doing in Batman Beyond. We couldn't answer that (Moon thought thief, Selina thought detective or reporter, Luna thought in an asylum, and Arte in either jail or Hell), so we created Jasyne Todd.

No this is not a) a romance or b) a Mary-Sue. A Mary-Sue for those who don't know, is the perfect heroine. She's smart, pretty, talented, bleh! If this seems like it, email or review immediately! We refuse to do anything remotely gag worthy!

And now that we have wasted four hours of your time, on with the story!


	2. Prologue to Chapter 9

Batman Beyond: Firebird

By Nut, Moon, Selina, Artemis, and Luna

Prologue:

Journal of Jasyne Todd, KEEP OUT!

Jan 2nd

__

Diary ~

I never wanted to do this. As a child, I never played superheroes, I never ran around as Wonder Woman or Super-girl. I never ran around period. Maybe that was my problem, I wasn't like other kids. 

At summer camp, I played sports well: rock climbing, swimming, archery. I wasn't like the other girls, who worried about breaking nails or messing up their makeup. However, I wasn't rowdy and dirty like the boys. I cared about my appearance, but I never became as obsessed about it either.

I wasn't nervous or shy, but I was withdrawn. I learned how to fight with my fists, and no bully ever messed with me.

Maybe that's why I became a Goth, to withdraw from the world, to withdraw from me. Maybe that's why I couldn't accept the mask. Because it would mean I couldn't hide anymore.

Because deep down inside I was born for this role, and I knew it. And deep down, I was afraid of the fact…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1: 

"Jase! Earth to Jase, yes I know you're not FROM earth, but…Houston, we seem to have a problem, Jase is not responding. Jase, please contact mission control! Okay, time to get out the heavy weaponry!"

A young man with bright red hair left the Prussian red room, and returned, with a super soaker. "DIE YOU ALIEN SCUM, DIE!" he shot a stream of water at the sleeping form, only to have an irate woman jump up. Me! The old, naïve me. My face contorted, clearly showing I was NOT happy. I hate my life!

"If you are not out of my room in the next two minutes, you will DIE!" I leapt toward him, my arms and fingers straining for his neck. Jeremy, my darling older brother got the hint that he was about to meet certain doom.

The Idiot slammed my door shut (hitting me in the damn nose I might add) and sprinted towards the bathroom, all at amazing speeds. I think he knew what I would do to him if I could get past my pre-coffee muddled mind. Ah, caffeine! The only thing that makes it worth getting out of bed.

He then locked the door, where the distinct sound of a shower running could be heard. He was so going pay for taking my shower! I left for the kitchen, and turned on the sink's cold water. Our apartment shares a water line, so consequently, Jeremy was getting a free sauna. He came out ten seconds later, just after that beautiful scream. "You…are…such …a…FREAK!" He screamed, still putting on his shirt and jeans.

"I've been called far worse by far more important people, darling! Get some new materiel!" I took a sip of coffee, delighted with the fact his skin tone was the same color as his hair…bright red. My favorite shade in fact! I call it veins popping crimson, the new crayola color! 

See I'm the odd duck of the family. Dad and Jeremy have scarlet locks; mine is a silvery blonde. I have a dead ashy skin tone (which, as someone who still breathes, is very hard to maintain, let me tell you). Dad and Jeremy look alive. Dad and Jeremy have emerald eyes. I have the silver colored ones like mom. And I do mean silver, though I wear black contacts. I hate it when boys tell me I have beautiful eyes, not that I haven't insured no boy with in a five-mile radius would come near me.

As for why mom isn't in the picture, she left, a long time ago. All I know is I take after her looks. I hate it when people tell me that, too. Everyone then feels compelled to tell me how sorry he or she is. I hate ANY kind of pity. It's disgusting and it makes me feel as if I am three years old again. Enough about that!

Dad entered the kitchen, still tying his tie; his ear still fully attached to the cellphone. "No, I have the story John! It's an assassin ring…. Yes, I got it… No, no…John if we print now, Cameron is going to get away…. He knows I'm on his trail!" I tuned out the rest of his conversation. Dad was a reporter, and it seemed he was trying to play detective again!

I've never understood his fascination to play superhero, especially in this town. Though many people would never think of this as a place of evil (Dark Springs is on the Western Slope of Colorado near all these tiny mountain towns, like Pomona, though it is large, over 1 million people.), it has all these street gangs who hand out illegal drugs and this assassin's ring. That was what dad was working on. He felt the need to save the day. It scares me sometimes, I mean, how would you feel if your dad was risking not only his job but his life on some small column in some damn newspaper? I sat down, the dead feeling coming back. I didn't want my daddy hurt. 

"Jase, I have work tonight, though I will be home." He mouthed. That meant I was in charge of dinner. Jeremy groaned and spilled coffee down his shirt. "Oh, damn, you mean she'll be here? But Kevin and the guys are coming over and…" Jeremy looked horror stricken at the thought of my presence. Probably because the last time Kevin was here, I showed him my Edgar Allen Poe collection. He still is convinced that I'm some sort of witch. What a laugh! I never liked Kevin; he's a jock with the IQ of maybe 1? Not too sure on that. He's hoping to go to college on some sort of wrestling scholarship.

"Jeremy!" My father's don't-start-its-too-early-she-is-your-sister-be-nice tone and his raised eyebrow sent the message. It's the one voice you never try to argue with.

Jeremy sighed. "FINE! But, please, can you stay in your room? I mean it! The guys already think you're a freak"

I looked over and gave him another sarcastic reply. "According to the dictionary, a freak is one with any abnormality. That's everybody dear!" I took another sip of coffee. YAY for caffeine!

"Can't you try and at least pretend to be normal?" Jeremy glared. Jeremy, my dear sweet brother, is very hung up on "normal", you see. What he doesn't understand is, philosophically speaking, there is no normal. I think he thinks I do the Goth thing to annoy him. In all honesty, I do it cause I'm crazy!

I shook my head. "Explain this "normal" to me. For what is normal? What maybe normal to you isn't for me!" I loved to play mind games with him; he usually comes up with some retarded reply, like this one.

"UGH! YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!" He picked up his bags, and left for school. He didn't even bother to ask if I wanted a ride. Oh, well, it's still early. This Goth can always catch the bus, right. And it's only…seven! ACK! The bus!

I ran upstairs, only fifteen minutes until the damn bus is here! Ugh!

I quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans, the ones with the ripped knees and that exposes my navel. I slipped on my black hippie shirt, and grabbed my black, high-heel sandals. Screw the shower! I'll get one in gym! I ran back downstairs, grabbing my bag, and ran out the door to see the bus leaving without me. "DAMNIT!"

I sighed. Yep, I am a loser!

I began my seven-block run to school, when the sound of a car horn woke me.

"Hey, need a lift?" My bestest friend, here to save me! What would I do without Maeve Alabaster, who knows me better than I seem to know myself?

Maeve is 17 like me and a quote-unquote freak like me. Instead of going stereotypical Goth, however, she went purple. Mauve, to be exact. She even changed her name to Mauve to fit her purplish red color. Her coat was as long as feet, and mauve, her snakeskin boots are mauve, her lipstick is mauve, hell, she even had her contacts mauve. Her hair is cut short, and the bottom is shaved and dyed black. Her top half of hair is mauve, of course.

"Thank you so much! You're the best, Mauve!" I jumped into her, yep, mauve car. I put my bag on the floor, and smiled gratefully. I never bother with my seatbelt, the cops here don't bother with that anyway. They have other things to do.

"No, problem! So, field trip to the Museum of New Age Art, right?" Mauve knows I love art. That's why she didn't skip school today. I'd have someone with me to discover the brush strokes, the shapes, and the polychromatic rooms. She'd also share the joy of Mr. Hurt screaming in our ears about what little brats we are and the "NO PHOTOGRAPHS" speech. Groan! She'd even suffer with me. What friend!

"Yep, they have a new exhibit from Gotham! This gonna be great!" I smiled. Mauve laughed. "I hope you know I just sacrificed a good Friday ditch! Mr. James has a math test fourth hour when we get back!" It was my turn to laugh. "Ugh, I know! Fourth hour I have Family Studies! You cawn't, cawn't like that. It's more like this, this, this! " I mimicked Mr. Burns, the Family Studies teacher. Last year, Maeve and I had to be paired up together as mommies for an "eggbaby". We got a D.  
"So, you gonna come to the club tonight?" I shook my head. "No, it's my turn to cook!"

"I just hope you don't repeat the mashed potatoes incident!" We both laughed. We soon found ourselves at the museum, glee taking me over. "Ooh, I can't wait!"

"You are such a freak Jase!" Mauve teased. I just grinned. Nothing could ruin this day! Yep, it's perfect! You can yell "Jinx" any time now!

We ran to catch up with our bus-riding schoolmates. Oh, JOY! Not! Sorry, but I definitely don't like most of them. They have all teased me to the point I had to learn how to fight, or have my lunch money stolen.

Moreover, here comes Melanie J. Korena, the head cheerleader, homecoming queen, voted most popular, and witch spelt with a b! Gag me! She has the perfect highlights, clothes, and boyfriends. Double gag!

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Jasyne and Moron drove to the museum when they knew they were supposed to ride the bus! Oh, Mr. Hurt!" She finished by yelling his name like a second-grader tattling on the big bad bully. God, I hate her!

"Go to hell, Mel!" Mauve snapped. Melanie just sneered as Mr. Hurt came to her defense. Aww, teacher's pet! I think I really am going to gag! He looked at us and then at Maeve's car.

"Jasyne Todd and Maeve Alabaster…I should have known. Both of you KNOW you cannot arrive in your own form of transportation without the proper forms. Both of you will have detention after school. Any more misconduct will result in another hour of detention plus you will sit on the bus until this field trip has ended!"

Mr. Hurt began to walk away, when he turned suddenly. "Oh, and Miss Alabaster, that language is NOT going to be tolerated!" When he turned his back, we gave a mock salute and giggled. We received a glare from our teacher when he turned around at the noise we made. Mr. Hurt needed to lay off his medication for a while!

As Mauve and I entered the museum, we were at once filled with awe. Okay, that's a lie. I was filled with awe and Mauve was bored. Maeve's idea of a field trip includes a swimming pool and cute lifeguards. Mine is art. Art has always been the place I could be myself fully. Those who judged it, judged the real me. 

We grinned and began to look for this one exhibit from Gotham. I'm a big fan of Goya, you see. I just had to get a picture of one of his drawings of the Spanish Inquisition! Just one! I know it's against the museum and school field trip rules, but his work inspires me! Not that way, I don't usually draw decapitated people. But, it's reminds me of something hidden. I just can't remember what…Anyway, I had my digital camera in my bag, as always. 

"Oh, I can't WAIT! If they turn out well, I'm blowing it up as a poster!" I nearly yelled. People gave me strange looks, but what the hey! I'm strange! And lovin' it, baby!

"Jase, you are too weird for words!" Mauve and I climbed the stairs. And there it was, Goya art work in all its glorious display. The wonder held by me for a fraction of a second. He and I were a lot alike, I mused. We've both witnessed something tragic. Huh? I shook my head. Where had that come from?

I began to snap pictures with ease. I love photography. It's another one of my outlets. Dad says I put too much energy inside of it; it speaks my soul. Dad was always a bit melodramatic.

My wonder ceased as I felt the perfectly soft hand and well manicured nails dig into my shoulder. My heart sank, I only had two pictures of the Great. "MR. HURT! JASYNE IS TAKING PICTURES!" Melanie screamed. Never mind she was bothering four other people looking for peace and quiet, a nice trip, oh no! However, me taking a couple of shots, oh the humanity! I hate my life! What a waste!

Mr. Hurt stormed over to me, his gray eyes a storm of brewing anger, that was hidden among his baggy skin as he glared at me. "Miss Todd, please go to the bus. I believe your field trip is over!" The jocks and Melanie laughed, singing under their breath "ding dong the witch is gone, the wicked witch, the crazy bitch", when suddenly I heard a distinct "wheee!" sound. I turned and sniggered. Mauve, my best friend, was dancing seductively with a nude male statue. "Hellloooo nurse!" Mauve snickered, kissing the pale marble cheek, leaving a smear of mauve lipstick. My heroine! Never mind Wonder Woman!

"MISS ALABASTER!" Mr. Hurt's eyes were about to pop out of his skull. Let me tell you, it's not a pretty picture, when his skin is hanging off his skull like that. "GET…OFF…NOW!" Deep breathing, that's a really bad sign when his nostrils flare like that. It means sudden annihilation for anyone in the vicinity! Run!

Which is what Mauve and I did until we reached the safety of the bus. We turned to each other as we flopped down on the seats. "Thanks, Mauve! You're my sister, hero, and friend!"

Mauve just shook her head. "Shway! Wouldn't be any fun with out you! Not that it is with you, mind. A museum is a museum! Besides, annoying Mr. Hurt is my specialty! I think I over did it this time though!"

I shook my head. "Nah, he'll get over it once he finds his file cabinet filled with candy corn!"

We laughed. The last time I would for a long time!

~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours after school, I came home. Detention wasn't that bad. Mr. Hurt did freak when he saw the candy corn, but he'll live. Along with the fact his car was toilet papered…*snicker!* Okay, Maeve is bad!

"Dad?" I opened the door and started to pull off my jacket. "Sorry I'm late but I had…" I stopped. You know that feeling that tells you something is wrong. I mean really wrong? That ominous feeling was practically humming inside.

I was never afraid of the dark as a child. I never needed a night-light or a stuffed animal. I loved the night. In fact, I still do. But that night something made me sick. It filled every shadow, every noise, and every beat of my heart. Its like when you step into a house where someone committed suicide, the feelings never leave. It's always there. You can practically breathe it in!

I strode towards our living room, which the carpet is white. Now, it had all these dark stains on it. My hand reached for the light, but I couldn't turn it on. I just couldn't. Instead, I turned towards our kitchen, the one we always had breakfast in. At first, I saw nothing, but as I peered inside, I stopped. NO! I had turned only to see a man standing over two crumpled forms on the ground. Two forms covered in a scarlet pool. 

People say that during a traumatic experience, it's like their body doesn't respond or their mind just don't comprehend what's going on. I was going through both. I couldn't see, breathe, or feel. Maybe I was hiding again! Maybe I didn't want to admit what was happening. Maybe I just wasn't ready to experience that. Hell, no one is ready to experience that!

I watched the man, black hair, and two white eyes with no pupils. He was muscular, and couldn't be more than thirty-five, despite his wrinkled looks. He'd obviously had something done to his face. Blood running down his hands and coat, he smiled at the bodies, a horrible deadly smile. 

I wanted to turn away, leave, scream, or wake up! SOMETHING! Please God! This is just a bad dream! It has to be!

I couldn't do anything, though. I just stared. Stared at Dad's face, marred with his blood. He was trying to protect Jeremy's very dead body, who lay there like a broken doll. His back was torn into, Dad's chest the same. Strong Jeremy, who was on the school wrestling team, who fought with me just that morning. Daddy, who always tucked me in at night, who talked to me when I was upset or needed advice. No, NO! NO! They aren't dead. No! 

I watched the man leave, not caring or feeling guilty, kicking the bodies. Bodies! NO! NO! Hell, NO! The word was the only thing in my mind. NO!

I turned, and left out the other door I had come in. I just couldn't think, I couldn't watch, I couldn't see. I couldn't face anything. But I could run, just run. And that's what I did. I ran on instinct. Into the trees that surrounded our house, covering the moon and stars, and leaving the world black. I ran this way and that, tripping, losing my heels, not caring. I scratched my feet up, pain as I smashed into branches and trees, but I continued to crawl until I could no longer move. Until I could breath again. That's all I did: breathe. 

I stood there, entranced with the blood on my feet where I had cut myself. No! No blood! No more blood! Please God! The red was there, though, as red as it was in my home. 

I ran, I ran back to the house. All the while chanting, as if prayers, shock, and fear could chase it all away.

"It's okay! They're okay! Jeremy will be watching a movie with Kevin. Dad will be yelling at his editor. They're ALIVE!" I screamed at myself. But of course, they weren't. I ran to find the blood on the carpet. The kitchen was still bloody. Dad lay there, still protecting Jeremy in death. His eyes still staring at me. I sat there, shock finally fully settling in. I pounded my fists on daddy's body, blood on my hands. I then scoped them up, Jeremy and Daddy, I held them both, cradling them, not letting go. My daddy, my brother! They weren't dead, they couldn't be. They couldn't be! Any moment Jeremy was going to sit up and say "Gotcha!". Any minute daddy would get up and tell me not to "bury your brother in the front lawn. I don't want him smelling up the place!" as I chased Jeremy around the kitchen screaming "IDIOT!"

But none of that happened.

"Daddy?" I asked quietly, burying my head in his shoulder as I did when I was three and scared. "Daddy? Please?" He didn't answer. He only stared at me with those barren eyes. "No! Please…"I buried my face further into his shoulder. I rocked Jeremy in my arms, holding his hand. My big brother, the one who when mom left comforted me when I had nightmares. His hand was cold to touch, and I nearly dropped it.

It was then that the tears made it as cuddled my broken father and my brother. As I held together the shattered parts of what was left of me. I held us there waiting for some sign they'd be okay.

But nothing was okay, anymore!

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:

I awoke from my nightmare. It was all so real! I swear I could still feel my father's blood on me hands, as I shielded the bodies. I guess that was when it hit me: this was all real. All this time I wasn't awake, I was conscious. I saw it all happen, but I wasn't there, I don't remember. I guess I tried to blank it out, repress it.

I don't remember the sirens, the police gasping, muttering at the scene before them, my face buried in my father's neck, tears soaking him. I don't remember the police dragging me from the shattered remains of my world. I don't remember holding onto the bodies, not letting go, my daddy, my brother, not yours. Not DEAD! I don't remember the endless questions or even my tear stained answers, while they watched me and whispered to each other. I don't remember their funerals, the cold dead stones summing up their lives in a few words: Jason Todd II: Loving Father 'There is always a new beginning, a Renaissance', or Jeremiah Todd: Son, Brother, Friend 'May he find peace…'

I just remember watching.

Just after the funeral, the police came to take me away. I had no mother and no guardian. I was seventeen, and still considered a minor. In addition, the police figured I was in danger, now. I had seen the crime and the murderer. Consequently, I was to go into hiding, though my best friend and her mother fought for me. Mauve thought I should stay with her and Mrs. Alabaster, who I had called mom since I was five and Mauve six. She had been the one who picked me up from daycare, loved me, and gave me a never-ending supply of hugs. Yeah, I know, total sap city! But she loved me as her own daughter. As I said before, Mauve was the best sister I ever had. They were my adopted family, in heart. Even though dad never liked Mrs. Alabaster.

That was why when they drug it into court, I thought for sure I'd get to stay and finish out my senior year. Nevertheless, it wasn't meant to be. Even with Mrs. Alabaster's spare creds and multiple bribes, the court decided to move me to Gotham. Why the hell Gotham? I mean, from what I heard between Gotham, Central City, and Metropolis, there's enough crime to make New York look good!

But here in Gotham, I finally woke up. I felt the tears crawl out of my eyes, down my pale cheeks. I wanted to go home! I wanted Daddy and Jeremy! 

However, we both know that's not a possibility.

No friends, no family, just me and an elderly couple, the Lars, who took me in along with their niece, Nelly. I didn't require a replacement family. Don't get me wrong, the Lars, John and Emily, were nice. They were more like a strange aunt and uncle that I never knew, and I never wanted to know Emily, than actual parents. Nelly would never be my sister, let alone friend. She was too narcissistic, egotistical, and petty, Basically, your all around elitist popular chick!

I got up slowly, so not to arouse Nelly, who was NOT a morning person. I was finally allowed to take it all in. And all I felt was violated, barren, and most importantly, broken. I sat there, thinking on the words that were set in daddy's memorial: 'There is always a new beginning, a Renaissance'…

You were so wrong, dad!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, dear!" Emily sang as I went into the kitchen. I nodded and tried to smile. "How was it last night?" John asked.

I forced another smile his way. Inside I could feel everything break all over again. "I had a good night, thanks." I lied. I didn't need them to worry about me, Mrs. Lars already thought I was a damn juevie!

Nelly gave everyone a cheerful beam as she shuffled into the kitchen. "Good morning Aunt Em! Hello Uncle John!" She turned to me. I could see through the acting and the fake smile plastered to face filled with make up. I knew she hated me. "Jasyne, are you okay? I heard you crying and screaming last night!" Her voice dripped with feigned empathy. It was digusting!

I smiled back. "I'm fine." I know, I'm just as bad as she is, but I didn't want these people to try to get close. I hurt, and I wanted to stop the hurt so bad! But Nelly had opened it all up.

"Jase, were you really crying, dear?" Emily looked at me in distress. In reality, she never wanted me. I was the Goth, nothing more or less. She was hoping for an excuse to leave me at the police station.

"Really, Mrs. Lars! I'm okay! It was nothing." I smiled. I could play pretend, I could pretend this was all a nightmare.

Emily didn't look too reassured, though. Thankfully, John saved the day. "So, Jase, your first day of school at Hamilton High School. Betcha can't wait!" He grinned. John liked me, he had stayed up one night to play poker with me, when I had screamed myself hoarse. He didn't tell Emily, thank you, for fear she would kick me out. 

I nodded. I needed to get away, from John's kindness, Emily's and Nelly's dislike, and from bad memories. Hopefully, school would provide that out. "I've got to go, speaking of that. I'll see you all later!"

I didn't stick around for breakfast, not wanting to intrude, instead I grabbed my bag and started out the door. Nelly had her family. I wasn't wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:

I was too involved with my thoughts to care that Nelly had sneered at me on my way out. It would be okay. I was okay! No, I wasn't. I wasn't Jase anymore. Just hurt! I wanted that to stop, to go away, to do something! 

I didn't want to survive with it anymore. I wanted to go home to that little apartment Dad and Jeremy and I had. The one that had the view of the mountain range and Jeremy's stupid blue colored room, filled with trophies. 

I wanted to be in Dark Springs, that Podunk town with it past and future both meeting. I remember the little shops down town. The city was originally a small mountain town was made in the 1800's. The dinky old houses and shops so the old building had been reinvented multiple times. Yet, it had grown, and now skyscrapers dotted the city of Dark Springs. I wanted to go back there! There was home, no matter if Melanie hated me, or the jocks teased me. 

It was the type of town no one thought darkness lingered, as I said before. But it did. I felt that numb feeling spread through my stomach. I just didn't want to care anymore!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hamilton High SUCKS!

I tried to forget my life for the moment, and it turned out that school gave me that liberty.

I went over to the office to get my new schedule straightened out and really retarded card for my new locker. I hate Family Studies! Not that it mattered, I still had to take it! 

I got all of that taken care of, and began to walk to my locker. Forget that today I wasn't actually looking for trouble, or the fact that I wasn't my usual pernicious self. NO! I just get some jerk who thinks he's too damn cool, who decides he is going to make me cry because I'm a Goth. Well, I got over my crying stage at 1 year of age!

Breathe, Jase! Breathe! And don't kill the poor audience.

Anyways, Jock-boy leans against my new locker with a usual I'm-so-great-bow-before-my-awesome-power grin! "Hey, Goth, where are you going?"

I gave him a nasty sneer. "Uh, nowhere, considering my container of all things academic is in your orbit. And in case your anthropoid mind can't conceive that, I will talk in inconsequential utterance and at a leisurely pace so you will interpret unequivocally what I am saying: My locker, you ape, is blocked by you. SO MOVE!" Okay, strike that. I was officially in evil mode. But hey, the guy with his letterman jacket deserved it. I gave him a quick smirk, and pushed past him. 

I loved the look he gave me! It almost reminded me of Melanie's when I had told her what a "effeminate, haughty, magnified, narcissistic, impudent ignoramus" she was. She was looking up every word in the dictionary after that!

I flippantly carded my locker, stashed my stuff, and tried to figure out where my next class was. All the while the jock was trying to figure out exactly what I said. Ah, well! The life of an erratic girl!

You'd think I could actually make it to class on time, right? Wrong! I have never made it to time on anything, so forget school. And the fact no one would help me was partially the cause.

I arrived to class exactly two minutes late. Now, mind you it's my first day, and I only have two minutes marked against me. Any other teacher would probably have let it slide. NOT this one. 

"You're late!" He snapped, not looking at me.

"Hi, I am so sorry. I just got to the office and I…" 

The teacher's lip twitched. Okay, why is it I have teachers on the wrong medications? Is it me? Honestly, now, tell me the truth!

"Excuse me, I don't believe we have you in this class." His eye twitched. I think I'll step away from the desk now! 

"I'm Jasyne Todd!" I tried to smile; I actually tried. However, this teacher was scaring me to the point that I wished I had just sat down in my seat.

"I have a JASON Todd!"

I scratched my back. "See, it's Jasyne, J-AS-Y-N-E, my dad thought it was kind of funny, naming me after him…heh, heh!" Her continued to look me over, his eye twitching. This guy is a nutcase! 

The teacher watched me sit down in the only seat available. I didn't want anymore attention. The jock that was on my locker on the other hand seemed to finally figure out I had just insulted him! Goody! Maybe he learned some new vocabulary!

"Aww, freak has a guy's name!"

I smiled. "Gee, how do you think up these sarcastic remarks? I am just in awe at you intelligence. You are so creative, original. I mean I could never think up something as simple minded as that! Wow! My already reducing respect for you has just diminished!" I clapped my hands, receiving a scowl from my teacher. Swell, I made two new special friends today! JOY!

"What did you say, Goth?"

I turned to face him. "Listen, if you ever hope to graduate from this school, and not have twenty child support payment to make in ten years, turn around, and shut up!"

I wasn't as afraid as I should have been. Luckily, at that moment, he walked in. "Mr. McGinnis, what's the excuse this time?" The teacher growled. Before McGinnis could continue, the teacher spoke. "Well, since you volunteered, you may have the pleasure of showing Miss Todd around so she won't lose her way again! Then she will not have an excuse to be late to my class." His whole head seemed to twitch. I was wondering what he was taking and if we should get a straight jacket fitted for him!

Wait a minute…ACK! A popular is now going to show me around school! Please, somebody tell me he isn't a brainless idol! Okay, so he's kinda cute. But not my type.

The teacher glared at us both. "NOW!" he barked. McGinnis and I scurried out of there. 

I turned as the door shut. "Wow! I can tell he won't be one teacher I can drive crazy! He's already snapped!"

He laughed at that. I was surprised. Most people took that as some sort of sign I need help. 

"I'm Terry McGinnis. Jasyne, wasn't it?" He asked. 

"Yeah, that's me. I just moved from Colorado to here."

"Why move to Gotham?" He asked, as if no one even dared come to Gotham. Which most people didn't.

"None of your damn business!" I didn't want pity right now. I was already knee deep in my own.

Terry seemed offended. Of course he is! I just told him to go to Hell. 

"So, why are you so late?"

"None of your business!" He smirked back. Okay, this guy wasn't brainless, but he irked me!

"Oh, touché! Tell me where did you pick up that sarcasm?"

"The same place you bought yours."

"Look, don't try being nice to me. I don't want you're friendship."

"Good!" He smiled.

"Glad to here it! So, why don't you go away, leave me alone, and scram?"

"Stupid question! I have to show you around!"

"Well, maybe I'm stupid!" I snapped back. I started walking to my part of the hall, not looking at Terry. Screw this, I'm ditching!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, who is she?" Terry watched Max begin to type on her computer. School was out, and most of everyone had left. 

"Jasyne Todd is the only survivor of a massacre inside her home in Dark Springs, Colorado. Jasyne was at detention that day, and when she arrived home found the bodies of older brother Jeremy Todd, age 18, and her father, Jason Todd II, 57. No arrests have been made." Max read off the screen looking up at Terry.

Terry just stared at the computer screen. 

I don't know what was going through his mind. Terry never did tell me. I guess he wanted to forget his pain, his wounds reopened again… by my own wound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left school as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to go there tomorrow. As I ran to the Lar's home, I noticed my bag was significantly heavier.

I opened it to see a small package…

Chapter: 4

My greatest flaw is perhaps my curiosity. Most people would have looked at the package after their family was mowed down, and say hey, this could be a bomb! Me, oh no, I wanted to open it like a child with a present. However, I retained enough sanity to go to the Lars' house first.

I walked inside my new residence. It didn't feel like home. It was more the house you went to see your grandmother you never knew before and stayed the night type. It looked like it, too.

The walls were painted a light melon, and the definite smell of old lady's perfume (you know, the extremely strong stuff that makes you gag!) along with orange juice hung in the air. The carpet was lavender, a gross pinky-purple (I don't like anything remotely pink!). There was a mint circular rug with a rose pink circle in the middle. It was definitely an old folks house, right down to the knitting needles and the angel figurines. I might have looked at it as comfortable if I felt like I was at a home. Instead, I felt like an intruder as I stared at pictures of Nelly with her uncle at her first ball game or Nelly three years old, blowing out the candles of a homemade birthday cake, probably made by Emily.

I felt more alone than ever before. I felt sick, dizzy, and sad. I felt hurt, broken, like my family portrait had been crushed, and I was left to pick up the shattered remains. But mostly, I felt angry. I hated the man with the white eyes! More than Melanie with her rude remarks, more than Mr. Hurt, and more than the bullies that forced me to learn self-defense. It was the first time, I think that was the only time I ever truly hated another human being. That scared me.

I picked up a photo frame; John, Emily, and a three-year-old Nelly smiled back. They were right, they fit together. Where did I fit anymore? Dad and Jeremy were dead, so where did that leave me?

'There is always a new beginning, a Renaissance' Dad's words threw me back.

I walked up to my room, too many emotions leaving me shaking, rather than crying. I don't think I could cry, not anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke an hour later. I had never had to share a room before, yet, you could tell who owned what part. My half of the room was clean, Nelly's was only when Mrs. Lars did laundry. Two shirts hung off her closet door (I should say "our" but no way am I sharing anything with Nelly more than I have to!), sneakers hid under the bed, and some strange new form of fungus and bacteria lay across what might have been pie or cake. I'm not exactly sure if I shouldn't stick a bio hazard sticker on our door!

My part of the room was much more dramatic. Now, I know us Goths supposedly love all black and are obsessed with death. However, I lover red! My half of the room was painted a deep sanguine, warm and full. I had painted Chinese characters in black, highlighted with gold. My sheets were black, I admit that! 

I ran down to the kitchen to grab some food, noting the paper on the table. I grabbed an apple and looked the note over.

__

Jasyne,

Nelly had a game tonight, and we went. You were asleep, so we decided not to wake you. (Good choice, I thought. I wasn't in the mood to see a bunch of jocks.)

__

We'll be gone for a few hours, probably past 12. Don't wait up! Leftovers are in the fridge if you're hungry. We'll see you tomorrow.

Love,

Emmy

P.S. Do your homework!

Figures: leftovers, homework, and a curfew. How old am I again? I thought I was seventeen! Huh? Well, mentally, I guess I am five!

I decided to get some real food with the money I had saved up from a few paintings I had sold. Had thought about taking up art again, if I could feel inspired.

Unfortunately, all I felt was alone.

I grabbed my long leather coat and a purse and went out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grabbed a burger and a shake at some fast food joint. I was coming home when I had my first encounter with the Bat.

No, I'm not lying. Nor am I going to tell you he was cute with a rippling gluteus maximus. Can you say eew!!!

I was confronted by two guys who looked like those drunken clowns you see stumbling out of a circus tent every now and then. Apparently, they caricatured the one and only Joker. Which believe me, they were no imitation, more of a sad bunch of sycophants, riding on someone else's fame.

I admit it, as a child I was fascinated by the Batman and his enemies. My dad had all these old pictures and articles. However, I never thought of him as cute like all the other girls. I was more…intrigued. After all, what kind of person would go around in tights with his undies on the wrong side, only to get shot at, mutilated, and god knows what?

Somebody perturbed! That's who!

"Hey check it out, a vampire! Hey baby!"

I smiled and was tempted to flip him off, but I worried his tiny gray matter would take it the wrong way. Instead, I glared at the arbitrary punks.

"Yeah, and I have fangs, too. So move it or lose a pint of blood!" I growled. 

"Whoa, we got a live one here! Lady, where have you been? We're the Jokerz!" He smirked, trying to get close enough to kiss me.

"In my coffin! As for you being the "Jokerz", well, I'm not laughin!" I took a shot at green hair's jaw. I heard it crack. I smiled as he reeled in pain.

"Get her!" A female in pink tried to twist my arm behind me, only I had learned early how to avoid this. I turned my body under my arm before she could get a strong hold, and pinched at artery in her elbow. She yowled, part in pain, part in protest, and I threw my thigh into her left side, causing her to crash.

To men were now swinging chains at me. I dodged the attack, remembering what my defense class had taught me, never try to fight a weapon without a weapon. If you have to, even the odds. And watch your opponent.

I lashed out, breaking the first one's nose, as I missed the chain. He stood there stunned, and I swung my foot into his sensitive parts. He came down like a ton of bricks.

The next one tried to rush me, enraged that a Goth was kicking their asses. I slide to the ground, in order to ignore the assault with the weapon. I threw my calf into his ankles, causing him to fall. He groaned, his head smacking the pavement, but I wasn't taking any chances. I then knuckled him in the head to disorient him for a time.

Then the behemoth picked me up. Oh, he may look like a pudgy cotton ball, but this Joker was all muscle. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pick me off the ground. The guy was 6'5'' and 600 pounds, and here's little old I, 5'8'' and 127 pounds. Damn! I'm gonna die, huh?

That's when I saw the Bat. I'm not going to go all girly, giggle, and marvel at his rippling pecs and strong muscles. BLEH! If I hear one more girl go off on how amazing the Bat is, I'm gonna hurl!

He was an okay fighter. I had more experience, but he was good. Not what everyone had claimed him to be. Two Jokerz, angry and irate that a Goth had almost beat their arses and had the Bat here, charged recklessly at him. It did them no good, as he just swung a fist, kicked, and they were down. 

Behemoth dropped me in surprise, a big mistake, because my heel connected with his head. The rest scurried away like the rats they were.

"Nice! No if more girls would learn how to take care of these guys!" I turned to see the Bat. I curtsied. "Well, thou knight, I'm not a damsel in distress! I refuse to be as weak as some princess! Please, do me a favor and find some other lady in trouble!"

His eyes narrowed. "Your welcome! Are you always this nice to the people who try and save you?"

I turned and smiled. I wasn't in good mood. "No, just to you. I'm afraid you're fun to piss off, rodent!" I impudently turned and began to leave a very pissed off flying rodent. Ah, well. Nobody said I had to appreciate his help!

"Gee, and I thought you'd actually be nice to the guy who saved you from the walking blob over there!"

"Gee, I think I'd know when I need your help!"

"Obviously you didn't think tonight!"

That pissed me off. "Look, I have other places to be and so do you! And if all you can do to save this city is make snide remarks, I suggest you find a new line of work!"

"Wow! That hurt! And if you want to talk about snide remarks, take a look at yourself!" With that, Bat flew off. I flipped him off as he left, muttering a ring of swear words at him.

I was never truly ever paranoid. But then a strange feeling came over me. Something was watching me. I don't know what, I didn't want to find it though. Somewhere in this alley, in there, was the presence of something darker. I was scared, a child in the dark. I backed away slowly, and then broke into a run. Fear surrounded me, and I suddenly wanted the Bat back. I panicked, hearing footsteps behind me. I was running hard now, my ears straining to hear whoever it was.

I ran out of the alley, sweat dripping of me. The footsteps were closing in! 

Faster I ran, heart beating, the world tipping, until…

I ran into a cop car.

The feeling stopped and I turned. No one was following me, no one was chasing me. I took in a rush of air, my lungs needing air.

"You all right?" I looked up at an old woman. I nodded. "Yeah, fine…" Had I been paranoid? Did I just imagine it all?

"You'd better get home, this isn't a safe neighborhood." I nodded again, not hearing what she was saying. Instead, I kept looking back at the alleyway. Was I crazy? I shook my head, and said thanks. I then started back to the house, the shadow of the feeling still with me.

Needless to say, I went to the old apartment as quickly as I could!

When I got inside, I quickly locked the door, my heart beating steadily. 

Then I realized something, it was the same feeling I got when I found Dad and Jeremy's bodies. I shivered, although I wasn't cold.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter: 5

"Jase, Jase?" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I, in a sleepy confusion, thought daddy. But we both know it wasn't daddy. Daddy's dead Jase! He isn't coming back, ever!

Then I thought it was the man with the white eyes!

That hit me like a brick wall, and I sat up to see John Lars shaking me. I lay on the couch, in the Lars' house. "Hey! It's one in the morning, why don't you go get some real sleep, huh?" He nodded to the stairs.

I looked around. "Uh…where's Nelly?" I asked, still trying to wake up. 

John smiled at me. "She's at a friend's house. Go on, kid!" He nodded towards the stairs again, smiling at me. I did as I was told and went to Nelly's room. Not that it mattered. I wouldn't be able to sleep now, anyways. Instead, I contented myself to listening to Emily and John downstairs.

"She's different. Do you think she's on some kind of drug, or what?" Emily asked. She was worried about me. Imagine that! "She wears black all the time, hardly says a word, she's just so strange. I know her family is dead, but you'd think she be crying over them or something. You don't think she's suicidal, do you?"

That made me angry. First off, I may not be bawling my eyes out however, but I am in mourning! Damn her! Did she really think I was that heartless? To see my family die like that! HELL! If they had died in a car accident or drowning, I would still be this out of it!

Second, I know what everyone says about Goths! BUT I AM NOT SUICIDAL! Never even crossed my mind! I'm sad, depressed, and grieving, but not cracked yet!

Thank god for John!

"No Em, I just think she's dealing with this her own way. I think she has to come to terms with this her way, and needs space. Em, she's not difficult, she's just not Nelly!" 

NO! I'm not Nelly! I'm not a pretty, popular, girl who plays sports or has millions of friends. I'm just Jasyne Todd. A girl who likes art, music, and having fun. She has a few friends, but each one was closer than those snobs Nelly had for friends were.

Sorry if it isn't good enough, Emily! Actually, no I'm not! Screw you!

I shut the door to the room, thinking about what was going to happen to me.

In all reality, if I had known what my future had held, I think I would have laughed and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was asleep when I awoke again at four. I felt something, something incredibly evil. Malicious, even. I sat up just watching every shadow. As suddenly as the feeling had come, it had left. I felt sick, so I sat up gradually. 

My eyes wondered around the room, one side was painted a hideous blue color (Nelly's favorite!) the other half, my half, was red and Chinese symbols. 

I tried to shake off the last feelings of paranoia, but the feeling stayed with me, a whisper of what it had been. I tried to grab the cup of water on my nightstand, when my hand brushed against something that crashed to the floor. I instantly realized that my bag with my digital camera had fallen off my nightstand. I hastily picked up my bag, to access the damage done. I suddenly remembered the package when my hand brushed against it, and looked inside.

It was still there, my own Pandora's box. Problem was, it was something that if I opened I would never be able to push back in.

I guess you could say what was in that box was my genie. It gave me what I wanted, but with it a terrible price. This need would come with a personal sacrifice. Hey, I'm a poet! 

But I opened it, not knowing any of this yet! I was a stupid teenager back then, what do you want from me?

It was nothing special, just wrapped in a brown paper box like they did decades ago!

I peeked inside and gasped…

My whole world went down the tubes then!

~ Warehouse, 3:28 a.m. ~

He had watched Todd go into the apartment. He now knew where she was. Not that she had been too hard to find.

Stupid cops! He thought, taking a knife out, watching the moon reflect off it. 

He had embedded the same knife in Jeremy Todd's neck and back. 

He lay there waiting for some time, waiting for her to call him. She would tell him what she wanted done next. If Jasyne Todd was to end up alive tomorrow.

Or if she was to die tonight…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: 

"I don't think she wants our help!" Terry looked down on the city, in full Batman gear.

"I don't think she has a choice. Her father was working on a story about an assassin ring. It was about to go to press, when Jason was murdered." An old man's voice crackled through Terry's communication system. The voice of the first Batman, Bruce Wayne.

"She's just so... I don't know!" Terry replied. "Angry, I guess!"

"Weren't you when you lost you father?" Bruce asked.

Terry didn't answer, instead, shot off into the sky once more. His mind was full.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over the contents of the box. A mask, boots, gloves, some odds, a belt, and the costume. Breathe Jase, you need air!

The mask was a typical domino type, the same type worn by Nightwing and Robin. I set that aside, picking up the red gloves. They were elbow lengths, and made from some material I couldn't determine. I cautiously slipped a hand inside one, not knowing what I was expecting. Nothing happened, no boom or crash, of course. So, I looked over everything else.

The boots were army style, nothing special, and heavy. They were black and reached halfway up my calf. I looked them over, my hands shaking.

Finally, I reached the costume. A black and red one. The pants were black, like the boots, and skin tight, making me grimace. I didn't usually wear skin-tight anything. I revealed my navel occasionally, and I once wore a tube top, but…

The top half was long sleeved. The sleeves were black, as black as everything else was. The chest part looked like a tank top, bright cherry red. On it was a singular yellow rectangular button, kind of like Robin, the boy wonder's. I then saw it, on the left side. A black circular patch, with a yellow R inside the circle.

The Robin symbol!

"Okay…I think somebody is playing a really cruel joke!" I muttered to myself. Yeah, I'm talking to myself. Big whoop! We all knew I was crazy!

I noticed an object; it looked a lot like Batman's batarangs. Only this one was bird shaped (without the wings) and bright blood red. I looked it over, noticing a small trigger. I pushed the catch, avid curiosity taking me over once more. 

The wings of the robinarang (okay, dumb, but what else do I call it?) popped out. I looked it over, pressed the catch, and the wings folded back in. I sucked in a breath. Okay, not a joke! Then what was it?

I picked up a silver belt. It's only decoration was a silver circle in the middle. I touched it, not knowing what to expect. The circle opened into a pocket, of sorts, revealing a piece of paper.

Now, maybe I have some answers!

I took the paper out, looking it over. It simply read:

__

Jasyne -

I know this won't make much sense, but someone left me this. It's time I returned it to its proper owner.

Someone once told me about a special bird called a phoenix or a firebird. This bird builds a nest every century. It then sets itself, inside the nest, on fire. 

The bird is then reborn from its ashes. I believe that this bird, the Robin, is the same. Reborn from its ashes.

Remember: 'There is always a new beginning, a Renaissance'…

I read the note over again, searching for some sign of who wrote it, the words from my father's tombstone echoing in my mind. I lay there, confused, hurt, and tired for a few minutes, before mental exhaustion set in. I finally felt myself sink into the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke at six in the morning, to a knock on the door. "Jase? It's me, Emily. Can I come in?"

I remembered last night, the superheroine stuff. I'd better stash it! I didn't know what exactly I was thinking then, a part of me thought it was a freaking joke. However, instinct hasn't failed me, yet.

I quickly gathered it up and stuffed it under my bed. I smiled. "Come in!" Did I really sound like that? UGH! I sounded like a kid trying to hide drugs. I nearly laughed at that.

"Good morning! You need to get up and get ready for school… Jase, what are you wear on your hand?" 

I noticed the glove. "Uh…prop for the school play. I'm auditioning for the lead!" Okay, BIG LIE! But I had to tell her something! Why was I feeling like that? Ugh! I need a shink! This talking to myself is bad.

"That's nice, Jase! Breakfast is ready." She said. I nodded. "I'll be down in a minute!" She smiled, fake like, and left. I found I could breathe again. Stop doing that Jase, you need air, you idiot!

I quickly took off the glove, and stashed everything back into the box and back under my bed. Okay, new plan! Forget ANY of this ever happened! Good! Gotcha!

Only one problem, how do you forget about something like this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7:

Fate is something I never believed in. I just could comprehend that someone decided what we were going to do, what would happen, and how.

I think right after Emily left, I became a true believer.

Okay, Jasyne breathe, breathe, you need air stupid! I know, talking to myself is probably making it worse. Here's the thing; I'm more confused and curious than I have ever been in my life. Who in their right mind would give me a Robin suit? Why? How did they get in my bag…Questions blanketed me, and I decided to take a shower.

Even there I was thinking about how my life had just been rearranged. I think I was in shock, again. I got out toweled off and grabbed my clothes, a black gypsy dress, my black sandals, and grabbed a necklace with a black stone in it.

I grabbed my black scarf and tied it around my light blonde hair, not wanting to be bothered with my hair today. I checked my watch. Damn! I'm gonna be five minutes late.

Forgetting the costume, the murders, and everything else for the time, I rushed outside, and walked to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was late, again, as was Terry. He walked in, holding his knee, as if it really pained him. I almost felt sorry for him, were it not for the fact he and I hated one another and I had other things on my mind. I got snapped at twice because my attention span was scattered.

As I walked out of class, Nelson Nash (Jock-Boy!) tried to trip me, and since I was so busy, I nearly fell flat on my face. This caused him and a couple of other perfect people to laugh. All, except Terry, who gave me odd looks all morning. He didn't say anything to me, and I chose not to go to him.

Instead, I headed to my locked, banged my head against it ten times, and stood up. Maybe the answers I needed would come from one of the two people who I didn't know anything about.

Maybe I needed Batman after all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was too busy thinking to notice much as I went to Emily's. I kept thinking about Batman. Was he the one who gave me the costume? Did he know who did? Why me? Why not any other person? Did my father know whoever it was? Did my father know Batman?

Questions filled my mind, and I kicked off my sandals, trying to put the pieces together. I resigned after a few minutes, too much and too many. 

I made my way to the kitchen, a sick feeling overcame me. I grabbed an apple, and began to leave, when I heard the distinct sound of shattered glass. Then something hit me in the head, and the world fused together. I think I might have screamed through the radiant pain that burst open, blooming into a white firework inside my skull. I screamed, as I fell, both into darkness and a heap on the floor.

I saw blood, but not my father's or Jeremy's. I tried to scream again, but I couldn't, I was too scared. Silver eyes stared back into mine. "Ssh! Our secret!" a sickly voice entered my head, a woman's? A young man's? I couldn't tell.

I screamed again, and the world went darker, the pain too much.

I lay there, lifeless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man watched her fall, and a satanic smile twisted his lips. Maybe now…Maybe now! He anticipated, the satisfied feeling of brining pain filled the sadist. He turned and left, just as the sounds of sirens drew nearer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8:

I awoke, cold, my head ringing, and with not enough pain medications. My eyes slit open, and I closed the m quickly. Pain, overwhelming, and the bright lights didn't help either. I tried opening them again, slowly, aware that someone was holding my hand. Every now and then they would squeeze it, as if trying to reassure me they were there. I couldn't open my eyes, so I lay there, pretending to be unconscious. The person let go of my hand suddenly, and stood up, from what I could hear. He, I assumed as I listened to his footfalls, walked away from my bed, and opened the door.

Keeping my eyes shut, and taking in deep breaths, as if I were asleep, I listened in. He was apparently talking to the nurse.

"Keep me posted on how she's doing. But, please, don't tell her I came to see her." He said in a whisper. I had to practically stop breathing to here him.

"Her guardian, Jonathan Lars, wishes to see her." The nurse said.

"Let him in, but please, Jane, don't tell them I was here." He asked again. Why didn't he want me to know who he was? I tried to open my eyes a bit, but the light and pain once again proved too much.

"Of course, Raven." She smiled. "Be careful, all right?"

He didn't say anything, but continued down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke again, this time, I was able to open my eyes. Everything was so damn white! No wonder it hurt!

I hate all hospitals! I'm like my father in that respect. I swallowed hard. Okay, new subject.

I was in a damn hospital room, all alone, no one there. I hadn't made any friends, my so-called foster parents obviously having things that are more important to do. I found their damn note on my bedside table, the furniture as translucent white as the rest of the room.

I read it quietly. It still makes me mad, but I will let you read it. I warn you, in advanced, I'm still bitter about it! Emily wrote it:

__

Jasyne~

I'm very sorry we had to leave you. Nelly was extremely traumatized, and we felt since the doctors were providing for you, we should provide for Nelly. 

I'm afraid that our fostering you isn't working out. We feel you would be safer some where else. I hope you can understand.

Emily

We all know that she wasn't concerned about me at all, right? Good!

I lay there, feeling more alone in the world than I could of thought imaginable. It didn't help that I was in a hospital room with all white, and that across from my bed was a mirror. I could see that one side of my face was bruising. I looked like Two Face!

I groaned, and sunk into my pillow, and yelped as I smashed the wrong part of my face on the damn pillow. I was trying to ignore everything, but I don't think the hospital had enough morphine to get ride of it all. I took one look back at me in the mirror, only to see I was no longer alone, the door shutting behind him. Trying to hide my face, partially because of the bruise, partially because of the tears that threaten to discharge, I bent my head with my hair covering me.

"What do you want?" I asked Terry. Seemed he wanted to visit me. Duh, Jase!

"I wanted to talk to you. Somebody seems to want you out of the way. I want to help you." He said. 

I shrugged. "Figures, I get hit in the head with a…"

"Brick" He supplied.

"And you come along as my knight in shining armor. Three words: Go to hell!"

He snorted. "And here are four words for you: Get over your self!"

I smirked back, "Yourself is one word. That's three words, so I win. Go find someone else to bother!"

"Look, Jasyne, I know what happened to your father and brother. But this isn't the end. Now they want you dead!"

I looked down again. He was right, but I didn't say anything. A part of me wanted my family's murderer to die at my hands. " Jasyne, look, just don't try to handle this yourself, okay?"

The next morning, I found a single daisy on my previously empty table.

~~~~~~~~~

He lay there, waiting for her to call. His white eyes searching the warehouse he was in, pleased that Jasyne Todd had gotten the warning.

His cellphone rang, which he picked up eagerly. His scarred mouth moved as he spoke. "Lethal, it's Blade. I got the kid…"

__

"I know! Do you think I didn't hear?" The voice sounded liked it scraped against her throat, as if it was a pain to talk. The voice was neither male nor female, but an almost hellish sound.

"I thought…" The white eyed man was scared now, fear rising in his voice, his moon like eyes. "I thought you wanted her..."

__

"Dead? Aware of my presence? WHAT? Well, Blade, I feel conduct always deserves an outcome…I also feel that it should fit the crime so to speak…" The voice was harsh sounding, frozen over with hate and spite. 

Blade's white eyes were phosphorescent with fear; the orbs that once held no emotion now covered with panic. "No! Please!"

__

"Oh, yes, David! David Cain, I'd like you to meet you replacement. I think he can handle the job better than you can!"

Blade's looked behind him just in time to see the new Blade. The new Blade ran his knife through David's stomach, curling it around the tissue, and then slowly removing it. David's body lay there, the whites reflecting pain. The new Blade was ready.

__

"Welcome, Blade!" The voice disappeared from the cellphone.

His costume was much like the old one's, all black, with three blood red scars on his mask. He wore a trench coat over the sable kevlar. It was now bloody, but couldn't be seen against the jet color. He picked up the phone, and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9:

I was out of the hospital officially, not that it meant anything to me. Except now, when I went to school everyone called me "Two Face". Not that I didn't expect it!

Everyone, that is, except Terry. I didn't understand him! Here he was, a popular, and yet, he concerned himself with me! Great, I got a puppy!

The Lars we getting rid of me. All that was left was the paper work, re-painting Nelly's room, and finding me a new "family". 

I sighed and shut my locker. I wanted to sit down and cry, but my pride and temper wouldn't permit me. Could life get any worse? 

Oh yeah!

It did just as I stepped into my history class.

I sighed and was taking my seat, feeling like crap, when a sound of breaking glass and the smell of smoke caught my attention. Apparently, I didn't hear the explosion! Hello, Jase is oblivious! 

I was caught up in instinct, so I naturally ducked under my seat, my bag still around my arm. A good choice to duck, seeing as the shards of glass filled the air. I crawled along, trying to avoid the broken glass on the floor, cutting myself twice, trying to see what in Hell's name was going on.

Girls and a couple of boys screamed, our teacher under his desk, his whole body twitching nervously. I glanced to the windows in my huddled position and gasped. Two men and a young woman scanned the classroom. Two more crawled out of the crushed window and one went over to the door while the other stayed near the window.

~ They're trapping us in! ~ I realized with a shred of panic descending down my spine, as I saw the one man guarding the door had three guns.

They all wore the same thing, black clothes and a mask that was black as well. This was the only thing on them that held any decoration. Their masks each held at least one bloody gash on it, red cloth mixing with black. Some held two or three. But never more than three gashes on one mask.

I stared at them and something hit me. I felt sick looking at them. Not the type of I'm gonna throw up, but the type that I had seen this before. It made me want to crawl away, which I promptly started to, when one of the men who came in with the girl, spoke.

"I don't want ANY trouble! No hero antics! GOT IT?" He boomed over the classroom. The four other people began to look at all the desks, searching for someone, I thought. And I think I know who that someone is! I think you do, too!

"Now, we just want to find someone. Have a nice chat with her. Jasyne Todd? Anyone know her?" The woman asked, her cold voice sending a couple of students shivering and whimpering. I quickly noticed she didn't have a gun. In fact, only one of them did. The guy at the door. 

The lady had what looked to be darts, and small canisters. The man at the window held nothing, his eyeless mask looking around the room. Another man had a staff, but nothing else. The huge male who had yelled at us had a belt with small round balls hanging on it.

I then noticed Nelson Nash, standing by the wall, shaking. The woman leaped over a desk and came toward him. "Do you know Jasyne?" She asked, sweetly, like poisoned honey.

He nodded and pointed at me, his hand shaking.

~OH SHIT!~

She smiled and patted his head. "Good boy!" She and the other two men turned towards me now. I looked around for an escape route, my heart beating faster. I looked at the guard at the door. There was no way I could out run a bullet, unless somehow I became Supergirl! The gas canisters the woman had and the guy at the window I might be able to throw off. The huge male I couldn't fight single handed without a weapon, but I might be able to trick him. The staff wielder I knew I couldn't fight without a weapon.

I had a game plan. Now I just had to pull it off. Standing up, I inhaled strongly. The woman smiled. "Good girl! Now come here!" She said in that sick syrupy tone. 

I looked at her determinedly, and began to walk towards her. I didn't show any outward sign of fear, but inside I was shaking. If this didn't work, I was gonna die!

I smiled at her. "I don't think so!" I snapped and jumped up on a nearby desk. The huge man made toward me, and I leaped to next desk, just as he rammed into the one I was on previously. I quickly jumped off, and started running for the door. As I was running, I noticed the other man with the staff and the woman was trying to trap me. The man Leaped across on desk and onto one next to me. He then flipped over my head with acrobatic grace. He was right in front of me, staff ready, and I smiled again.

I jumped up into the air. I had only pulled this stunt once and was scared to try it again. Acting like I was about to kick him in the face, he raised his staff to protect himself and deflect me. What he wasn't expecting was me to have planned this and read his body language right.

I flipped around in mid flight, so my hands were position over my head. I spun over his head and used his shoulders like a balance beam. I landed behind him in a graceful stance. He quickly saw his mistake, but it was too late. I nailed him in the chest. He fell, not moving. 

The woman ran towards me, angry. I quickly veered towards my escape route, the window. The man was ready for me, however.

I quickly jumped up on my last desk. This was my only chance! With my late running start, I was scared I wouldn't make it!

I swallowed hard, and kept running, my heart bouncing somewhere in my intestines! I leaped in the air one more time. I tucked and rolled in the air, cannonballing over his head.

I just didn't expect the man himself was a weapon!

All of sudden his hand glowed, and a flash of light came pouring out of it. It hit me right in the stomach!

I fell, outside of the window, rolling into the grass below. I tried to breathe but I couldn't.

"Naughty, naughty!" The woman smiled and stood right in front of my line of vision. I groaned trying to suck in some air but I couldn't!

"Now, you can get up like a good girl or Tazar over there" She pointed to the man by the window, his hand still glowing. "Is going to have to hurt you!" She smirked. Even with the macabre mask, I could see it.

I glared at her, my anger peaking. I sat up, finally able to breathe. "I don't come quietly!" I snapped. It was obvious I had now pissed her off.

"Tazar! Shoot -AGH!" She started to scream, but I cut her off. I got on my knees and made a successful sweep kick, one that caused her to fall. Why is it the villains always expect you to do as they say? I stood up and scrambled with what left of an adrenaline rush.

But it wasn't enough! All my efforts were nothing against Tazar's sparks. He lifted his hand as I ran, my feet pumping, and I felt a stronger blast throw me into a tree from behind!

My bag flew off me, my stuff all over the ground. I groaned, and tried to pick myself off the tree. That was when everything went wrong!

"Well, well, well! Seems she like to play hard, Toxin!" Tazar said, turning to the female who was still on the ground. He then turned back to me, his hand glowing dangerously. I'm dead! I'm dead, dead, DEAD!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Okay, maybe not! 

Behind Tazar stood Batman, ready for a fight. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a wheeze and a cough. Tazar launched his little flares at Batman, with no luck. Bats just turned on his little boosters and flew upwards. I watched, partially amazed, partially jealous.

Tazar was pissed. "I'm gonna fry you!"

I snickered. "With aim like that?" Did I just huff that out-loud?

Apparently, I did! Seeing as Tazar just turned around. "What?" He hissed. 

And I knew that was the biggest mistake of my life.

I felt it, too. I tried to move, but I was already winded.

The pain was just too intense, and I screamed an ongoing scream. 

I fell into a blanket of blood, and heard those same words again. "Ssh! Our secret!" The silver eyes stared at me.

"Huh Jasey! Just yours and mine! Our special secret!" 

I screamed again, but it was the scream of a three-year-old. 

I fell deeper, deeper into the darkness. I stopped breathing, I couldn't breathe! I tried, trying to push air into my lungs, and failed.

"Jasey!" The voice called. The sound drowning in my ears.

Somewhere in the real world, Batman stood over my body, calling my name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon: Sorry for the prolonged update! We were working on other things and then Luna's cousin wanted to become a Night Sister. So, now she's helping us with our story! Meet Nut!

Nut: Hi!

Moon: She's the one who helped us re-vamp it! And give us some great plot ideas!

Selina: Yep! So be nice to her!

Arte: Plus, I had a skateboard accident and ended up in the hospital! (I got run over by my brother!) Hmmm, Maya was that you and your telekinetic powers?

Luna: And then we had to do our annual…Well actually, we haven't done it in two years, Awards!

Selina: Yeah, speaking of which, how would you like to win an award? Well, Shawnee needs something else to do! If you wish to win an award, or nominate someone else's work, email Shawnee at: Lady_Shiva@the-lair.com Here are a complete set of rules: **(MUST READ!!!!!!!!)**

1) **MUST** be a Batman, Superman, Justice League, Static Shock, Batman Beyond type genre. Think Dini and Timm!

2) If applying for Best Author, Best Artist, or Best Beta, you must submit a 500 word essay on why that person should be nominated. 

3) Essays and Fic MUST have been spell checked! I would like a Beta's email saying "yes, I checked so and so's work" But it's not necessary. Any work **NOT** spell and grammar checked will be tossed out!

****

4) Any artwork, fiction, or essays sent must be labeled, i.e. like this:

Name of Author (Pen or first, no last names!)

Date created

Date sent

Rating!!! (No rating, I toss!)

Disclaimer: (No disclaimer, I toss!)

5) You may add a summary, you don't have to, but no more than five sentences!

6) I would prefer if you could give me the address of your story rather than send it! Even if it is www.fanfiction.net! I want the whole address, however. If I can't find it, I toss it!

7)Do not apply for more than three awards! PUH-LEASE!

8) Be nice! I try to give everyone an award! But if you don't get the one you wanted, or one at all, **DON'T KILL ME!**

To submit your work email Shawnee or Lady Shiva at Lady_Shiva@the-lair.com. Then type Awards in the subject box so I know what it is!

The awards should be handed out August 10! 

The Major Awards are:

Best Story of the Year!

Best Artwork of the Year!

The Blue Ribbon! (Or Best Challenge Story!)

Best Romance

Best Tragedy

Best Comedy

Best Adventure

Best Original Characters

Best Author

Best Artist 

Best Beta

Any questions? Email me at Lady_Shiva@the-lair.com

****


	3. Chapter 10

Batman Beyond: Firebird

By Nut, Moon, Selina, Artemis, and Luna

Chapter 10:

I awoke in an ambulance outside of school, my head hurt and my burn marks on my stomach and lower back. The medics said I had fainted. I sniffed indignantly, and told them I NEVER fainted. They laughed and said I was going to be okay.

They didn't even need to take me to the hospital. Which I thought was strange. I mean, it was obvious Tazar could have killed me, why didn't he? I sighed, just another unanswered question to add to the pile, huh?

Everyone else was fine, even Nash. He was telling wild stories where the lady (Toxin?) and the two men had tried to hurt the poor Goth girl, but he faced them down.

Yeah, right! He nearly wet himself when I snuck up behind him and said in a sick sweet voice "Good Boy!"

He told me he kick my ass if it weren't for the fact I was a girl. Tah!

If you couldn't already guess, Batman had left. I didn't even get a parting remark, though according to people he seemed really worried about me. Huh? Me? Why? 

I sighed again, sitting on the grass, watching the cops talk to students and out still twitching teacher, who was going on about "quitting, I ju-just c-c-can't do it any-anymore! That's it, I'm…I quit!" Wow, and to think, I wasn't even the one to drive him out of school! Or maybe I was, as I remembered what Toxin had said.

Did they want me alive? Why? I had seen my family's murderer! It made no sense. And the dreams with the blood, the voice, and the eyes!

I lay down on the ground, thinking, when something stood in front of me.

"Jasyne, right? Jasyne Todd?" I heard that voice before, and looked up at an old woman with glasses over her blue eyes and a trench coat on. I stared at her. "Uh, yeah…And you are?" I asked, trying to see her from my upside down point of view.

"Commissioner Barbara Gordon, we met at the alley?" She said. Okay, obviously my smart-ass remarks would not be tolerated by this woman. I sat up and then remembered. The night I met the Jokerz and Batman.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you." I said, trying to stand. She made me nervous!

"So, how long has this been going on?" Right, yeah, straight to the point. I quickly wondered what she had stuck up her…

"Um how long has what been going on?" I asked. Better play dumb, I thought. 

"Two days ago you ran out of an alley, terrified. I later learned that the Jokerz had been down there. They don't usually stray there. Then I found that you had been hit in the head by a brick thrown through a window. Now this?"

I sighed again. "I think you know what's going on better than I do! Look, I just know that a week ago my family was murdered. Now they seem to want me dead since I saw the murderer. I just want to go home to Colorado, but the police tell me I CAN'T!" I yelled. "I don't know what is going on! I just am tired of it all, if they want me dead, great then either kill me or don't!"

She looked at me unfazed by my outburst. "Feel better?"

I sat back down and rolled my eyes at her. "NO! I'm NOT!"

She nodded. "Your foster family is trying to place you elsewhere. We feel you need more adequate protection anyway. We'll call you later to arrange it."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

She nodded. "Yeah, don't go anywhere!" 

I rolled my eyes mentally. "Yeah, sure!"

Another officer came up and gave me my bag back with all my stuff back in it. I smiled and said my thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all let out of school early. Usually I'd be rejoicing, singing "Hallelujah" in the streets. Heck, I even got a ride to the Lars in a cop car! Can it get any better? Yeah, if they'd turn on the siren! Which they did, after I asked please over 400 times (I lost count at 354).

The police even said those people wouldn't attack me at school again, probably. But something nagged the hell out of me. If they would attack me in broad daylight, at a public place, then why did they think I was safe?

I sighed and listened to the stead sound of whooo whooo of the siren, watching the street signs, until we reached the Lars'.

Nelly was jealous. As soon as I walked in the door, with two CUTE male officers, in a police car, she was pissed. Emily just thought I did something.

"What happened? What did she do? Any violence?" 

Yeah, Em, I'm gonna be featured on COPS tonight at nine, wanna watch?

John was just relieved I was okay. "Hey Kid! I heard the news, you okay?" I nodded and he hugged me. I would miss him. He wasn't my father, but he was a good person to have around. I guess he grew on me. Funny, huh? The disgruntled Goth teen with three piercing on her left ear and a nice old guy a couple of years away from retirement. Huh? Weird!

I grabbed something to eat, while he and Emily talked. About me, of course!

"She just comes home like that! What WILL the neighbors think?" She snapped at John. I poured myself a glass of milk, grabbed a bagel, and put my bag on the floor. Maybe that I'm some sort of escaped convict? I sniggered at the thought and tuned them out, when Nelly came in.

"They're getting rid of you, you know!" She smiled. I took a sip and read the newspaper. "Gee, great! No more of Em's tuna noodle crap!" I shrugged it off. If she thought that bothered me that only John likes me out of this family, she was wrong!

"No one wants Jasyne, not even her mother!" That struck a nerve, but I let it slide. "Tell me" She smiled "What's it like to know the only people who liked you are dead! And that it's all your fault?" 

I took another drink, my hand shaking with rage. How DARE SHE! I thought.

"It must be terrible, huh? Your daddy dead. That's what you scream at night, you know? Daddy, daddy, please…I'm sorry, Daddy, Jeremy, please!" She said, imitating my voice. I wanted to kill her!

"Maybe what you told the police is all a lie! Maybe there was no man with white eyes. Maybe you did it! Maybe…" She didn't finish!

I hit her squarely in the jaw. "SHUT UP!!!" I screamed tears now flowing freely. I was getting ready to hit her again, but Emily came in. "What's going…Nelly!" She ran towards her. "Oh, Nel! Poor baby!" Emily held Nelly, who was pretending to cry in Emily's shirt.

I knew then what Nelly had done. She was trying to get rid of me sooner, and she was trying to make me look bad. You see, if you're a new foster kid, they have your foster parents fill out these little reports if you have problems, like hitting other children. It makes it easier to get rid of the "problem child" and harder for the problem child to find a new family. I had screwed myself over!

There was no point in telling Emily about what Nelly had said. Em wouldn't believe me. Instead, I was sent to my room, with a look of disapproval from John. I knew he believed me, but Emily and Nelly outnumbered John.

I cried myself to sleep, the first time I had ever cried since I was three and Mom left Jeremy and me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke and it was dark outside my window. I looked at my clock and it said 8:32. I groaned, changed into my black nightgown (a knee length T-shirt, if you must know!), and went downstairs.

There was no sound, so I went into the kitchen. I was hungry!

They had left another note saying that they were finalizing my leaving at the police station. Great!

I suddenly remembered my bag was left here, and I wanted to see if my camera was okay from the blasts. Amazingly, it was! I looked it over; remembering that the last time I used it was the day Dad and Jeremy died. I caught something odd, though!

My camera showed I only had three pictures on it. But that was impossible? I only had two Goya's, right? So, what else did it take a picture of?

I went over to my laptop and plugged it in, waiting for the pictures to load. It didn't take long. There, on it, were two perfect pictures of Goya's drawings.

And picture of Batman putting on his mask…

OH MY GOD! Terry?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selina: Uh oh!

Nut: She knows!

Moon: The secret is out!

Arte: And we're going to be mean and leave it at a cliffhanger, until SOMONE REVIEWS!  
Luna: *bounces on her pogo stick with a towel as a cape* So review, it nice! You'll feel better if you do!


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"The girl is way too smart for her own good." Barbara Gordon sat down on the old couch, next to Bruce Wayne. "She knows what's going on, but she won't tell me."

"She has every reason not to." He replied.

"Meaning?" She asked, glaring at him.

"She was attacked in broad daylight. That wouldn't worry you?" He looked right back at her. The tension was obviously heavy.

Barbara finally sighed. "Just don't pick up another wayward orphan Bruce!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the picture in disbelief! There were the trees from school and running in front of it was Terry McGinnis, putting on his mask.

I looked at again, trying to convince myself it was all a joke. I mean, Terry? Batman? Honestly? But there was the evidence right in front of me.

It made sense, too. Terry wasn't at school when I was attacked.

But, then, Terry couldn't be the old Batman. He was too young. Okay, so we have a rookie. It explained why the old Batman's fighting skill were supposedly phenomenal and Terry's, well…They were…not!

That left another unanswered question: who was the real Batman?

I sighed and closed my laptop. Obviously, Terry hadn't given me the Robin costume. There was just no way. He had just met me a few days ago. Why would he trust me with this? He wouldn't, that was the ONLY answer.

Moreover, there was no way he could have met my father. Dad had left Gotham 10 years before Terry was born. I laid my head down and thought. Who would Terry know that was old enough to be the original Batman?

I decided I would do some research.

I'm not a bad hacker, I am such a computer nerd that my skills are good enough that I can hack into a police station (did that only once, by the way!). So hacking into a couple of phone companies was going to be easy.

I reopened my laptop. I was gonna get some damn answers if it killed me!

I hacked my way into the phone companies, trying to find which one Terry used. Jackpot! Apparently, he used a cellular phone branch. I went into there, and began looking up all his phone calls from the month.

Dana Tan…17 times this month. Okay, she can't be Batman…Unless she can change her sex and age, in which case, GROSS!

Mary McGinnis…8 times. I'm assuming this is his mother. Again, I don't think so!

I began to have my doubts that I'd ever find who Batman was. Maybe he was already dead, I mean, forty years have passed! Maybe Terry didn't get the Batman costume from Batman, maybe he got it elsewhere. I was about to give up, when I spotted one last name. It had the most calls and the most recent calls!

Bruce Wayne!

My first thought was no freakin' way! I mean, Bruce Wayne is Batman? Come on! But it all made sense. Dad lived in Gotham around that time. He worked for a newspaper, the Gotham Herald. He'd have to have met Mr. Wayne at some point, right?

Had my father stumbled onto the same secret I had?

I quickly covered my hacking up, not wanting the phone companies to know what I had done. I then went into the newspaper's website. I wanted to find out more about Mr. Wayne over the past few years!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke hours later at my computer, I had fallen asleep doing my Wayne research. I don't know what had woken me up. All I knew was Wayne was the perfect profile for Batman. He had lost his mother and father during a mugging. He had taken in two boys over the years, Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake. It made sense. In some of the earlier photos, the Robin looked older than he did when he was in the ones from like 2000. 

It also accounted for Nightwing because Richard had moved to Bludhaven when the Nightwing sightings first started. The first Robin, I surmised, became the Bludhaven vigilante and passed the Robin costume to Tim. Then when Timothy Drake was kidnapped, Robin disappeared directly after. I figured that Bruce was worried about his safety.

I shut my computer off. It gave me something to work on. I now had answers, but not enough!

I quickly got up from the table. I was going to start getting my damn results! I picked up my laptop from the table and my bag from the floor. I raced upstairs to my room. I quickly packed up the Robin costume and all the accessories inside my bag and was running back downstairs to get my coat and shoes, when I glanced at the clock and laughed.

It was 1 in the morning! Oh yeah, Jase, you're just going to walk up to Mr. Wayne's house at 1 A.M., with a Robin costume, and demand some answers in nothing save a nightgown.

Uh huh…yeah, right!

I sighed and sat down on the couch and looked out the window. Something was very, very wrong!

The Lars weren't home, and yeah, they got back late before, but they were only going to the station to sign some papers. How long could that take?

Their car wasn't parked in the driveway, and John would have definitely waken me!

What was going on?

I stood up, my bag still in hand and went upstairs back to my room, when something hit me. That terrible feeling I had gotten all those times it seemed someone was after me. I shivered, the coldness sliding down my spine and neck. I went upstairs slowly, with each step the feeling getting stronger.

~ Please, God, don't let the Lars be dead! Don't let them be dead! Please GOD! ~ I prayed. I didn't want to see blood, death, and those horrible eyes again!

I reached the final stair, the feeling making me feel as if I were going to vomit. I felt faint, but went on. The feeling came from Nelly's and my room, where I had been only a few minutes ago. I swallowed hard, something stuck to my throat. I reached the door, the feeling screaming at me to stay out, to run downstairs, to call for police.

But I couldn't! 

My hand slowly went for the door, but it took both of them to open it, they were shaking so badly.

I opened it slowly, peered inside, and screamed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terry heard the scream, it came from Jasyne's apartment. He darted towrds it, but by the time he reached it, it would be two seconds too late!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon: Ack! I can't watch! It's too horrible!

Arte: Yeah, cause…

Selina: DON'T TELL THEM! *slaps hand over Arte's mouth*

Arte: *tries to bite Selly's hand*

Nut: *watches the display*

Selina: *starts swearing like a drunken pirate and smacks Arte repeatedly*

Arte: *hits Selly with a bat*

Moon: Stoppit both of you! Don't make me come back there!!!

Nut:* shakes head* But it was getting good!

Luna: *wearing her I LURVE JONNY DEPP AND ORLANDO BLOOM T-shirt* Anyways, to Name Changer, the picture was taken when Jase's camera fell out of her bag. That happened to Nut here once.

Selina: *sporting a black eye* To Hectate, THANK YOU! I LUV COMPLIMENTS!

Moon: To Baevie, we're getting there!

Nut: PLEASE REVIEW MORE! PLEASE

****


	5. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Who the hell are you!?!?" I screamed at the intruders. The same men in the masks as before stood in Nelly's room. 

"Your welcome wagon!" Toxin said in her sickly sweet voice. "Welcome home, Jasyne!" 

"Uh, noooo, home is where the heart is, and I can definitely say this isn't where my home is!" I quickly turned around and slammed the door locking it from the outside. I picked up my bag and ran to the Lars' room, slamming that door as well. I breathed in, shaking.

I ran over to their phone and began to dial the police, just as I was about to finish, the door blew open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toxin slipped into the room first, like a cat looking for the canary. 

"Come out, come out, Jasyne. We aren't going to hurt you. Someone just wants to meet you." She smirked under her mask as she saw the closet door slightly ajar. 

"Come here Jasyne, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be" Toxin's hand went to the door. "Oh Jasyne, co---UGH!"

The closet was empty, and Toxin growled angrily. She turned and then saw the wind leading to the fire escape. The girl was good, she had only bought herself time, though Toxin thought nastily.

She ran over to the window and opened it with a growl and hiss. I looked up from the ladder; I was on the second floor. "OH SHI-"

"Get her!" Toxin screamed. "The brat's escaping!"

I quickly grabbed the next rung and began hurrying my descent. I glanced up to see Tazar looking down at me, hand glowing. "Double shit!"

I slipped on the next rung, my high heeled boot missing the next step. I screamed and grabbed on tightly. I didn't want to fall, I had these nightmares about falling. I the hear a zing and looked back up. Tazar had tried to shoot me. I then closed me eyes. This scared me more than anything. I let go of the rungs, hoping I could pull this off right!

I did a mid air flip, and landed on the pavement, my ankle twisting. I gasped, but there was no time to access my injuries. I had to run. A bullet that neared my shoulder proved that. 

Gritting my teeth together, I took off for…I looked around. I need a plan and I needed one NOW!

Then I saw it, the abandonded church. I took off running there, a plan formulated. And No, it didn't include me running up to the bell tower, ringing the bells, and yelling "Sanctuary!"

I heard five sets of footsteps behind me, and quickly opened the doors and shut them. I breathed in slowly and locked them and then ran for the church pews, ducking under them, holding onto my bag, clutching it to my chest. I'd never admit this to anyone, but I was terrified!

I heard the gunshots and and cringed, shaking uncontrollably, now. It was do or die time.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman had reached the apartment and looked around. The place was dark, a quiet now. A few minutes ago, when he was putting on his suit, there were gun shots, blasts, and screaming. 

He looked around the Lars' room, the closet door ajar. Blast marks on the door to what he thought was Nelly's and Jasyne's. The door to the Lars' bedroom was in pieces, blackened from Tazar's electrical discharge.

He sighed heavily and then noticed the open window and went out through it. He looked around the place. Was she okay? Was he too late?

"No, you aren't. You have to find her now though. She's in a lot of trouble." Terry turned to see an old man with long whit hair tied in back, "Who…" He started to ask.

"That's not important. She needs your help. Go! She there!" He pointed to the bell towers. Terry looked, and then looked back to the old man.

But the old man had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toxin entered the church first. "Jasyne, time to come out. This has been fun, but no more. Playtimes OVER!" 

She looked around the pews for some sign of life. "Gun!" She snapped. "Search the pews!" She glared at the room. 

Gunn shrugged and began going row, by row.

My breathing stopped. I was shaking badly now. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die.

I closed my eyes as I heard him come closer.

"Jasyne?" He called. "Time to come out!"

I could almost feel the smug smile on his face. 

"Gotcha!"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon: Sorry we're so late.

Arte: We were busy with school, and the Shawnee got sick!

Luna: Review please! We need them! We live on the, and for Shawnee, COFFEE!

Shawnee: Please, send some!


	6. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I wanted to scream, but I held it in. Gunn hadn't found me yet, the growl he boomed over the cathedral's walls all the evidence I needed. I knew what I had to do and the first thing was to uncurl myself from my fetal position. I wanted to cry, and I will never admit this to ANYONE ELSE, but I wanted to sob into anyone's arms, even Terry's.

The crunch of boots got closer and my heart streaked into my head. I licked my lips, which I couldn't feel anymore, and took in a steady breath which felt like liquid ice in my lungs. I just hoped I didn't have a funeral to go to in the morning, namely mine.

My hand slid out from my hiding place, trying not to attract attention. I didn't need them to see where I was, quite yet. My fingers twisted around one of the tall candelabras that were in between the rows of pews. I held on tightly, not letting go. I sucked in another long breath, but breathing wasn't getting any easier. It felt like I was drowning.

The boots clicked, and I knew he was right on top of me. I looked up into the mask, mustering a look of pure rage and determination. 

"Hello, Jase." His slick voice made my skin crawl off my bones.

I was one told that every human has a set of animalistic instincts, we just never use them. In this case, I'd say HELL NO! I definitely used mine that night.

I smiled back at Gunn. "Yeah, I bet you're hoping I'm going to do one of to things: comply or shrink back into a fetal position. Well I got information for you, you obtuse, trigger happy, sadistic, imperceptive, punk! I always choose C on my multiple choice questions. So here it is:"

I took the candelabra in my hand, took out his guns, while he was still figuring out if I had insulted him. I stood as he looked me on, stunned at what I had just done. Wrong move, for him. I slammed the candelabra into his foot, wincing at the sound of metal and the whack of bone. I didn't hesitate, and slammed the it again into his skull the pain knocking him out.

I didn't have any time to react to the next attack. Tazor launched a ball of electricity into my shoulder and I dropped. I knew he would find me and shock the hell out of me, literally! I had to move or die!

I crawled through the pews, hearing him run through them, and the occasional explosion of a pew that got in his way. He was still a good five yards away from me, but I knew I had to think of something quick! I looked to my left and saw the marble staircase that led (I hoped!) to the towers. I knew I was taking a risk, if I didn't run quickly enough and reach them in time, he'd have me. I inhaled, not seeing another way out, closed my eyes at another blam as a pew exploded, know I would be next, and ran blindly to the stairs.

I didn't open my eyes when the first blast zipped by my neck, making the hairs stand on end. I didn't look when another pew was blasted to atoms, a couple of splinters sent at my neck. I didn't even open them when I tripped on the first step of smooth glassy granite.

I knew if I did, I'd freeze!

I dashed up the stairs, my white hands in front of my body, shaking and stretched into claws.

I nearly screamed when I hit the door of the bell tower. Oh God! I opened my eyes. Shit, it can't be locked, please, for the love of…

It was locked, tight. There was no key, and I didn't have anything to pick the lock. I was screwed, completely and utterly, damned.

Put white roses on my tombstone, will ya?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon: OH SHIT!

Arte: Oh god!  
  


Luna: D'ya think we ought to go ahead with our plan and kill Jase?

Selina: Hmmmmm, maybe. We'll see how many reviews we get.

Shawnee: *stumbles in with the flu* I think I'm gonna be….*runs to the bathroom*

Luna: REVIEWS NOW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 14 & 15

Chapter 14  
  
I tried the door again, hoping that somehow the lock would click open. Yeah, and maybe if I click my heals together and say "there's no place like home", I'll end up in a multi colored world with little kids surrounding me. Sure!  
  
As you'd expect, it didn't open. Not even a smidgeon, it only rattled, alerting my wanna-be kidnappers that I was there.  
  
I suddenly found wishing I was Supergirl, which in itself is a sign how desperate I was. Dumb bitty gave us blondes a bad name, especially in the superhero career path.  
  
I looked down at my clothes and bag.  
  
I was dead!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazar came running up the stairs; I could hear his footsteps coming nearer. I shuddered, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
He looked at the shadow by the door. "Jasyne, we don't want to hurt you. Just come on out of there. Turn around and come into the light, and nobody has to be in pain."  
  
His voice made me shake even more but I was determined not to let him know that I was scared. I was going to see this to the end. Hopefully, it worked. My long duster flapped against the wind, but there was no other movement from it.  
  
"Okay Jase, I'm sorry though" Funny, he didn't sound sorry. I knew what was coming and shut my eyes, not wanting to see. His hand that was outstretched began to glow and crackle ominously.  
  
Then I heard the bolt shot off his hand.  
  
The electricity sped towards the door where I had opened my eyes and was watching. I then heard the electricity hit, and my duster went down.  
  
Key word: duster.  
  
I watched as the door exploded and my leather duster was now a large hole. Tazar seemed to realize that I wasn't wearing what he though I had and turned around just in time for my fist to meet his masked face formally.  
  
For a guy who has all the power of a lighting bolt, ya'd think one shot at his jaw would just piss him off, right?  
  
Wrong!  
  
Apparently, Mr. Tazar has a glass jaw or a very low threshold for pain. Either way, it gave me an escape route and he was down for the count. That only left Toxin or whatever Miss-Poison-Ivy-is-my-role model's name was.  
  
Personally I didn't want to ask her, so I ran inside the door which was no more.  
  
I looked around, hefting my bag on my other shoulder, the pain from earlier getting to me. My ankle had also taken a beating, and I doubted I could run anymore.  
  
Hey! YOU try getting hit with enough electricity to light a Christmas tree, and then you can see why I'm complaining!  
  
A dart in my arm woke me from my thoughts. I clawed at it trying o get it out before whatever toxin got into my system.  
  
"Well, such a clever girl. Unfortunately, hide and seek are over" Speak of the devil. Toxin stood by the remains of the door, smirking wickedly. "Jasyne, give it up."  
  
I knew I couldn't out run her anymore, not that there was anyplace left to run. Except, maybe...I looked up at the roof, and gulped. I REALLY HATE HEIGHTS!  
  
I then took off for the bells, knowing she would soon catch up with me. I waited until I was under one, my hand sneaking into my backpack. I found it just as Toxin neared me.  
  
I sighed. "You win, I give up."  
  
Toxin glared at me. "What's in your hand? Throw it away, and come here!" I'd say I pissed her off, wouldn't you agree?  
  
Too bad, I was about to piss her off even more. I shrugged and threw the robin-a-rang up, where it split the rope holding the large bell we stood under. "Oppsies! My bad."  
  
Toxin looked up just as gravity began its work. The large bell slide down to meet the floor. Instead of doing anything she stood there like they do in the movies, moth open and eyes wide.  
  
I, however, being the smart one, leapt out from under the bell. I met the floor with bam, causing me to lose any air I had in my lungs.  
  
I turned to see the bell crash through the worm ridden floor, and go down into the next floor.  
  
"Second ... (gasp, wheeze) floor, under... (cough, cough) wear." I gasped out, my eyes filled with tears. Whether I was crying from lack of breath or the fact I had gotten away, I don't know. But we'll say it was the first, mmkay?  
  
I stood up slowly, and climbed up the rotted beams that held the "roof" up. Every creak made me jump, afraid that the wood couldn't hold my weight. I pulled myself through a large hole and met the night sky it was all so peaceful, I almost didn't believe that this night had happened. The lights from Gotham blotted out the stars, but I didn't need them. Any light I saw was a blessing, well, as long as it wasn't inside a long tunnel.  
  
I slowly began to look for away down, when the poison hit. My eyes began to swirl in my head, and suddenly the ground was interchangeable with the sky. It took me a moment to realize I was falling!  
  
I screamed, or I think I did. I'm not sure. I couldn't even remember my own name! Not that I tried to at the moment.  
  
It was then I realized I wasn't falling, but my waist was safely tucked around somebody's strong arms. I turned my head as far as it would go. I then blinked in surprise as my gaze was met by two white eyes embedded into an ebony mask. I smiled, drunkenly.  
  
"Hey Terry! How's it hangin? Bet you'd know all about that, eh Bat-boy?" My eyes began to roll against my own will, and I could even see "Batman's reaction. Dunno if I wanted to though.  
  
I felt him lay me down on the ground, and I groaned. "Hey, I've had a really bad night, sweetie. Mind if I go to sleep? Beddie-bye for Jasey."  
  
Terry's mask was crumpled with fear I realized, trying to figure out why he was so worried. No, not worried, terrified. I think I looked that way when I saw daddy and Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy, daddy...I think I see them...come back, please, come back daddy, don't leave me!  
  
"Jasyne! No, you can't go to sleep! You've got to stay awake! Jasyne."  
  
Terry, shuddup! I'm tired. And daddy's waitin'! I wanted to yell at him, but my mouth felt all foamy. Foamy...he, he, he...funny word.  
  
"JASE! Jase, please, wake up!" Why is his voice getting so far away? He's right there...  
  
"G'dnight Terry..." I whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
It was dark when I woke up. I couldn't see where I was, the inky shadows taking possession of my eyes. I sighed and tried to turn my body pain and something else stopping me.  
  
My hands were bound behind my back.  
  
SHIT!!!!  
  
I suddenly freaked. What if Toxin had got me finally? Was I going to live? What did they have plans for me? Would ever see the Lars, Gordon, Terry again?  
  
Terry...It all came flooding back, and I groaned and the growled. Or at least tried to through my gag. I bet he was just more than happy to do that! I tried to loosen my bonds, glad that it wasn't tight enough for me to lose circulation, but unhappy to find it wasn't rope, but "bat-cuffs". I'm going to strangle him with these as soon as I get free!  
  
I finally stopped my struggles, seeing how they would get me nowhere, and I was only hurting myself further. I admit defeat, for the moment.  
  
My head was still foggy, so I decided since I was "safe", I'd take a nap until my captors came back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke a few hours later when sound of a lock clicking caught my attention. I opened my eyes, noticing that I wasn't in dungeon, but a damn bedroom. It was nicely decorated, so I guessed that I wasn't in their secret lair. Apparently, Terry also thought I was going to be passive and submit. Ha!  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing, making it appear I was asleep. It didn't work.  
  
"The boss wants to see you" He growled, lifting me up by my shirt. I opened my eyes and glared.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to see Mr. Wayne. My schedule is rather full, you know being kidnapped and all that. But hey, maybe next Monday? You can arrange it with my secretary." I smiled at his shocked expression.  
  
If we had been in a cartoon, Terry's baby blues would have probably popped out of his sockets. But since we aren't, his jaw just dropped and his eyes expanded.  
  
"How much do you know?" He snarled, tightening his grip on my collar.  
  
THAT HURT! But I wasn't going to let him know that. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you? Now would you mind unfettering the lapel of my chemise, the extrication of my bonds, and escort me to Mr. Wayne pronto?"  
  
Terry stared at me and I sighed. "Just UNTIE ME! Let go of my collar, and send me to Wayne like a good messenger."  
  
Terry obviously wasn't sure about untying my hands, but he did let go my shirt, so sharply that my head smacked against the headboard. I lay there, unmoving.  
  
"Jase? Jasyne? Jase, this isn't funny." He shook me slightly. "Jase?" His hand went to my shoulder. I then smiled, my eyes open. "Hi ya, Terrance!" I then kissed him, putting the cuff around his wrist that held my shoulder and the other end to the headboard. He pulled away and looked at me and the bat cuff. I got up from the bed before he could react. Finally he spoke (I must be a good kisser, eh?). "Wha....? JASYNE!"  
  
"Didn't Wayne teach you anything? Never trust pretty girls, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman. Oh, by the way, I'm taking the keys." I held up my hand, jiggling the keys. I turned to the door.  
  
"Jasyne, those assasins, they won't quit until they have you. You're safer here..." He struggled against the cuffs. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, and you probably don't trust me right now, but Jase, they're going to find you. And they're going to kill you."  
  
I turned and smiled. "You don't get it. Well, I'm off to see the wizard." I turned and locked the door behind me. I guess all those pranks in high school did have a use.  
  
I turned to the stairs. Now to find Wayne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moon: We gave you two chapters for the price of one.  
  
Luna: Review, PUH-LEASE!!!!! 


End file.
